Lost Promises, Found Friendships
by LaurenShort-DisneyFan
Summary: Has anyone ever really wondered WHAT Fuzzy Lumpkins is?Professor Dick Hardley has.But is there more to his research than meets the eye.His daughter, Lauren Hardley, seems to think so.But how can she help his research and stop it at the same time?RR ;)
1. revenge

Note: All characters including The Powerpuff Girls, and just about everyone else, belong to Cartoon Network. Lauren Hardley is the only original character I have in this story. If you do happen to like her character, than you can use her in stuff that you'd like to write. But you have to ask me first!  
  
During previous web searches, I've discovered that there's hardly any fan fictions containing Fuzzy Lumpkins, one of the more pointless, yet comic relief, villains of Townsville. Still, he is one of my three favorite characters on the show. The other two are Mojo Jojo, of course, and Bubbles. That's why I think that he deserves at least a couple more stories.  
  
I also have other ideas that I can hopefully get posted soon. It kinda depends on what everyone thinks of this story. That's why I feel I need to tell you that it's a little slow to begin with, but it gets better. So don't give up on me, okay? Feel free to give me any opinions you like. Thank you ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lost Promises, Found Friendships  
  
By Dramaqueen-8.0  
  
Chapter1: Revenge  
  
Scene: The home/laboratory of Professor Dick Hardley. It's a warm summer night in the present. It's about two o' clock in the morning.  
  
Hardley is at a desk in his lab. The lamp light on his desk is the only light in the room. He is the only scientist still there. His other colleges have gone home for the night. His head is propped up by his arm and he is reading over some notes. There is a television nearby with a video in the VCR still, but the screen is displaying static rather than the video's contents.  
  
He has been working non-stop without sleep for a while and it definitely shows. But he's smiling despite this. His neat blonde hair is now in a matted ponytail and he needs a shave. His blue rimmed glasses are about to slip off the end of his pointed nose.  
  
He obviously has no idea what time it is.  
  
Hardley: (Thinking) This is too perfect! Not only did I get my hands on something that Utonium never completed his research on, but this would socially ruin him if word of this little "project" of his ever got out! (Glances at VCR) Not to mention the contents of that tape, which have proven to be most helpful, will do perfect as blackmail! For future use, of course. (Glances back down at notes) If I can finish what he started, with a lot more preparation and equipment, of course, it would really be worth while at the next Scientists Convention. I could rub it in Utonium's face!  
  
He frowns  
  
Hardley: (Thinking) Hopefully it'll make up for that last flop; trying to sell knock-offs of those little bug-eyed kids of his.  
  
Grins evilly  
  
Hardley: (Thinking) This'll show him! This'll show 'em all! No one gets the best of Dick Hardley! No one.  
  
Voice: (o.c.) Dad.what're you doing.?  
  
Hardley: (Startled) Oh! (Turns to face door) Lauren, it's you! What're you doing up?  
  
Cut to the doorway of the lab. A young woman now occupies the entrance. As she walks into the room the light reveals her appearance more clearly.  
  
She is around the ages of twenty to twenty-five. She has chestnut brown hair that reaches a little beyond her shoulders. She has a set of deep green eyes behind a pair of amber colored rimmed glasses. She is about five and a half feet tall, maybe less. She is wearing a large t-shirt that says "Townsville University" on the right breast in small letters.  
  
She is also obviously tired, and doesn't try to hide it.  
  
Lauren: (Irritably, hands on hips) Do you have.. any idea.. what time it is?  
  
Hardley: Yes, it's.. (Checks watch, a bit taken a back) Huh. How about that. (Looks up at her) Two thirty in the morning. So.. shouldn't you be in bed?  
  
Lauren: (Sighs) Dad, you can't keep doing this to yourself.  
  
She goes over to him, standing at his side.  
  
Lauren: You're research for the convention can wait until morning. (Takes his arm) By then, I'll be awake enough to help. Now go to bed.  
  
Hardley: (Excited) I know, I know. (Takes his arm back, placing hands on her shoulders) But I've found something that will knock everyone's socks off and put me back on top for sure! (Points at the papers he'd been observing earlier) Here! Look at this!  
  
Lauren leans over the papers and reads to herself. After a minute or two, she looks up at her father, a confused look on her face.  
  
Lauren: These are Professor Utonium's notes. How did you get these? And where?  
  
Hardley: (Nervous) Well, umm..  
  
A flash back of Hardley in front of the Utonium household replaces the scene. He has found a key under the doormat. He unlocks the door and replaces it before quietly opening the door and sneaking in, closing it behind him.  
  
The camera is now looking at things from his POV. We see him scan the room until his gaze finally rests on the door of the Professor's laboratory. We watch as Hardley tip toes to the door.  
  
We now have a view from inside of the lab as we see him slowly open the creaking door. He is grinning evilly.  
  
His shadow is seen on the wall as he carefully makes his way down the stairs. He finds a file cabinet and begins to finger through everything inside of each drawer.  
  
After about ten minutes of searching, his grin has now been replaced with an annoyed scowl.  
  
He leans on his hand, which is placed on an observation board. He drums his fingers, coolly glances at what the board displays, and then looks away.  
  
After about two seconds, his eyes widen and he spins around, now directly in front of the board. He sees several pictures on its surface. They all have one thing in common. They are photos of the major Villains of Townsville.  
  
He scans them curiously. But then notices a large empty spot on the board. He looks around on the floor, trying to spy something that might have fallen from its place.  
  
His eyes rest on a wastebasket next to the board. There is a yellow folder inside of it. He reaches into the basket and pulls it out. He observes the front of it, which is labeled FAILED EXPERIMENT in large red letters.  
  
He opens the folder and pulls out a picture, which is kept out of view from the camera. He looks at it with a confused expression. He then begins to read the file. His evil grin returns, as he looks up at the camera and chuckles just as evilly.  
  
This is where the flashback ends, and is replaced with Hardley still thinking up an answer for his daughter, who is eyeing him suspiciously  
  
Hardley: .Umm. (Thinking fast) Professor Utoniummmmm.. gave them to me. Yeah! He said that he didn't have time to study this particular, umm, subject. Therefore, he entrusted it up to me, knowing that my brilliant mind could handle it with ease. (He puffs up his chest, proud of his ability to lie so well)  
  
Lauren: (Not buying it, but humors him) Okay, sooo.. this must have been before the whole "re-making the Powerpuff Girls and selling the knock-offs for profit" business, right? (Smiles sweetly)  
  
Hardley: (Not noticing her humor) Yup! So now I intend to finish what he started!  
  
Lauren, still not buying a word of it, ponders for a moment. She then thinks of an answer.  
  
Lauren: (Suspicious) This isn't another revenge deal, is it?  
  
Hardley: (Trying to look hurt) Why Lauren, I am shocked! Don't you think that I might have put that ridiculous grudge behind me? Don't you think that I can be a mature, reasonable adult about all of that I've had time to regain my common sense?  
  
He looks at her for a response. She only looks on at him in silence, with an expression that says, "you can't be serious?".  
  
Hardley: (After a long pause) Of course it is! But only for SCIENCE! No one gets hurt. (Raises right hand) Cross my heart. (Looks up at her innocently)  
  
Lauren looks at her father for a moment, then finally sighs in defeat.  
  
Lauren: (Rolling her eyes) Alright, fine. I guess as long as no one gets hurt then its okay.  
  
At that moment, she glances at some of the notes that she hadn't read before. She now looks a bit worried.  
  
Hardly: (Noticing her expression) Is something wrong?  
  
Lauren: (Looks at him) Umm, Dad? Have you read all of this?  
  
Hardley: (Puffs up again, confident) Kitten, please. I am an experienced professional in my field. I think I have a pretty good I idea of what I'm doing.  
  
Hardley notices his daughter glaring at him.  
  
Hardley: What.? Oh! Riiiight! (Sarcastic) Sorry. You prefer Sport or Kid or something like that, huh?  
  
She rolls her eyes again, knowing that he is hopeless. But she then continues her point.  
  
Lauren: Well, (points at one page in particular) it's just that this says that Professor Utonium, before giving it up was attempting to study the.uh.Lumpkin.  
  
Hardley: (Obviously not getting it) And your point is..what?  
  
Lauren: (Taken aback) Dad! Lumpkin? As in FUZZY LUMPKINS?  
  
Hardley: Well, obviously! What better way to get back the respect I deserve (points at notes) than by observing this rare creature!  
  
Lauren: (More frustrated) This is NOT something that can be taken lightly, Dad! It's not like you're observing something in a zoo, or anything else for that matter! Heck, I wouldn't mind if you had to study tigers or sharks or even bears! They're nothing compared to Fuzzy Lumpkins! If you so much as set one foot on his property.. BOOM! He'll know you're there in half a second and start shooting and asking questions later!  
  
She turns away from him and heads toward the door to go back to bed. She stops in the doorway and glances back at him.  
  
Lauren: (after a short pause, disappointed) Dad.. if want to go through with this.. I'm not gonna stop you. But all I'm saying is.. (Turns towards him) it would take a lot more than one person to handle someone as strong as him. Maybe more than ten. (Pauses, chuckles a bit, while looking at the floor) They'd probably have to all use tranquilizers.. (Looks back at Hardley) Just promise me that you'll be careful..okay?  
  
Hardley: (Smiles that fatherly smile, then winks) Sure thing, kid. You go on back up to bed. I'll be right behind ya'.  
  
She smiles weakly back at him, then heads back up stairs to where her warm bed would be waiting.  
  
As he watches her go, his smile is replaced by a grin. He then turns his attention to the television, and is about to turn it off when instead he presses PLAY on the VCR.  
  
We now see a recorded image of Fuzzy running at the camera, his gun in hand. We hear the Professor protesting and trying to defend himself with his free hand.  
  
When Fuzzy slams into the camera, it is knocked out of the Professor's hand and lands on top of a nearby bush. Before the battery dies, we here Fuzzy speaking in a very confident voice, as he walks by the abandoned camera.  
  
Fuzzy: (From television) There ain't no where ta run! And there ain't no where ta hides nayther! (Eyes narrowed) There ain't no turnin' back..  
  
Hardley pauses the recording at this point and chuckles at the image of the ever confident Fuzzy Lumpkins. Once again he grins evilly, more so than usual.  
  
Hardley: (Coolly) How right you are, my friend. How right you are..  
  
At this last word, Hardley's laugh can be heard, as the camera focuses in on Fuzzy. The television is then switched off, ending the scene. 


	2. drastic measures

Note: I would like to start off by saying that anything and everything having to do with The PPGs does not belong to me.  
  
I'm not sure if my point had come across clearly enough in my first chapter, ya know, about why Dick Hardley is gonna study the Lumpkin. Well, ya see, it's kind of a revenge thing, hence the name of the chapter. Hardley is taking up a project that Utonium had abandoned at some point. He just wants to rub it in his face that he could do something the Professor couldn't. In short.. He's being childish!  
  
There was also confusion about when the Professor had studied the Lumpkin in the first place. Well, if you've seen the PPG episode titled "Shotgun Wedding," then you'd get it. So maybe before you start reading my fic, I recommend that to avoid any confusion, you should read about that episode. Ya know, just to get the idea of what's goin' on. Thanx ;)  
  
Lost Promises, Found Friends  
  
By Dramaqueen-8.0  
  
Chapter2: Drastic Measures  
  
[SCENE: It is late morning, one week later. The camera now shows the trees of Townsville Forest as it slowly pans through them. They part to reveal a clearing. The clearing is cluttered with numerous amounts of signs. They display the usual KEEP OUT or GO AWAY on them. And of course they are all written with the grammar and misspellings of Fuzzy Lumpkins. His "home" has now come into clear view.]  
  
[The scene dissolves, we are now viewing the inside of the shack. We see FUZZY lying on his bed asleep, in his usual attire of blue overalls and boots. He is snoring loudly and mumbling in his sleep.]  
  
FUZZY: (Barely audible) I told ya ta git offa my...* snore * .propertay.I ain't gonna. * snore *.tell ya again.con.sarnit. (Continues snoring loudly)  
  
[Suddenly, the creaking of wood is heard. FUZZY's antennae twitch a few times at the sound. His eyes then pop open. He sits up straight, now wide- awake and alert. He is frozen in place, straining to hear the noise again.]  
  
[Silence]  
  
[He gets up off the bed slowly, still listening. He reaches for his "boomstick," then turns to face the door, gun raised slightly.]  
  
[After a minute or two of silence, he lowers his gun, thinking that he might have imagined it. So, now relaxed, he lets his guard down and turns to go back to his napping]  
  
[Just as he sets his gun down, there is a slight tapping at the door]  
  
FUZZY: (Surprised) Wuh.?  
  
[He runs to the door at top speed and swings it open with great force]  
  
FUZZY: (Shouting, shaking a fist) GIT OFFA MY....huh?  
  
[The porch is deserted, save for his rocking chair and "stump stool"]  
  
[FUZZY is both shocked and confused]  
  
[He scratches his head, walking all the way onto the porch. He looks both left.. then right]  
  
[Nothing]  
  
FUZZY: Well, all be..  
  
[He steps off the porch and onto the grass, continuing to look around, still taken aback. He has let his guard down again]  
  
[This is a mistake]  
  
[The sound of air being blown through a dart gun is heard two times. In that same instant, FUZZY feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck and his lower left shoulder blade]  
  
FUZZY: (Crying out) YEEEEOOOOW!! WHAT IN TARNASHIN.!?  
  
[He spins around, facing the source of the darts. There is a figure dressed in all black from head to toe. He wears some sort of goggles over his eyes. He is pointing a rifle at FUZZY]  
  
FUZZY: HEY! GIT OFFA MY PROPER...oh..  
  
[He raises his hands, out of habit, since he always has his gun in them, but realizes that he left his gun back in the house. So he instead picks up a rock by his right foot]  
  
[He is about to throw the rock, when a dart gun is heard for the third time, this time hitting him in the left leg]  
  
FUZZY: OW!! (Drops rock, bends down to pull out dart, now very much annoyed) Now ya'll cut that out right now, ya hear!?  
  
[FUZZY glances in the direction of the third darts source]  
  
[He gasps]  
  
[His eyes widen at the site of ten more figures dressed in black as they emerge from the surrounding forest]  
  
[They are all heavily armed]  
  
FUZZY: (a little scared) Uh-oh...  
  
[FUZZY stands up straight, breaking into a run in an effort to get his "boomstick." Just before he can reach the porch, a fourth dart has been shot, this time injecting tranquilizer into his right leg, causing him to trip and fall forward]  
  
[He catches himself with his hands and tries to stand back up again. He finds this rather difficult, but somehow manages it]  
  
FUZZY: (Panicking) What the heck er ya'll tryin' ta do!? I haven't done NOTHIN' wrong!! (Thinks about this) Well,.Not fer a while any whay ..  
  
[There's no response. They only raise their rifles warningly]  
  
[ FUZZY backs away from his attackers as they continue to advance on him. He is still thinking desperately]  
  
FUZZY: (Still panicking, thinks of something) If ya'll er lookin' fer the monkey, he lives in.. uuuuhh.. in the..ooh..  
  
[FUZZY'S vision is blurring. He's getting weaker by the second as the tranquilizers begin to take their toll. His legs give way and he falls forward, flat on his stomach]  
  
[He struggles to see what the figures are doing now, but the only one he can make out is a man with blonde hair dressed in white coming into view, smiling down at him]  
  
HARDLEY: (To gunmen) Alright boys, load 'em up! Time's a waistin'!  
  
[FUZZY struggles to lift himself up, but to no avail]  
  
HARDLEY: (Looks down at FUZZY) He's harmless now, especially after FOUR of those things! Sheesh, he's a stubborn one, ain't he?  
  
[FUZZY gives up trying to get back up and falls back down on his stomach. He'd only managed a couple of inches off of the ground]  
  
[HARDLEY kneels down to his level, looking over the top of his blue-rimmed glasses]  
  
HARDLEY: (Grins) Aren't ya, big guy? (Winks at him)  
  
[Before FUZZY can respond, he falls unconscious, ending the scene]  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2, I hope it went okay. I think it's a lot better than the first one, so I hope ya liked it! Let me know what ya think! I'll try to get 3 up ASAP. TTFN ;) 


	3. unexpected guest

Note: Anything having to do with the PPG doesn't belong to me (I wish it did though, 'cause that be great!)  
  
In response to Dooly's question, sorry, but I don't have a clue about spoilers, I wish I could help ya' out though. If I can, I might try to use references from "Shotgun Wedding". BTW, read "Home and Away,"... Loved it! I like how Fuzzy got his butt beat by a squirrel! Alright Bubbles!...OH YEAH! Sorry, back to the story! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Lost Promises, Found Friendships  
  
By: Dramaqueen-8.0  
  
Chapter3: Unexpected Guest  
  
[SCENE: The picture returns to the screen, now viewing the inside of the Hardley household. But instead of a lab, we see the interior of a well kept, upper class house, much like that of Professor Utonium's. There are of course a few differences, like how the time period of the house doesn't resemble that of the sixty's, but instead that of a modern decor]  
  
[It is one week later]  
  
[As the camera pans slowly through the house, we see glimpses of the kitchen, dining room, a staircase leading upwards, and the living room. This is where the camera stops]  
  
[This is where we see LAUREN, who is curled up on the sofa. She is now dressed in blue jean shorts and a purple tank top, which in her father's opinion, is too low cut for outside use. So, just for his sake, she has decided to stay inside and relax today, which is why, instead of shoes, she is wearing her favorite pink slippers]  
  
[She is reading "Of Mice and Men". She has her glasses in her free hand and is slightly chewing on one of the earpieces. She has a headset over her ears and is listening to "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets. She is obviously enjoying her summer vacation, as she reads and hums to her music]  
  
[The camera suddenly pans quickly over to a nearby door, which has just been opened by DICK HARDLEY. He pokes his head out into view and looks around the room rather anxiously. He then spots his daughter on the sofa, smiles, and then comes all the way into the room. Before he shuts the door behind him, there is a bit of commotion heard before it is muted by the closed door]  
  
[HARDLEY rushes over to LAUREN, almost skipping]  
  
HARDLEY: (Singing) Oh, Lauren!!  
  
[He stands behind her, waiting for a response. He then notices the headset over her ears and the music that's blaring from them]  
  
HARDLEY: (A bit sterner) Lauren... Lauren... (Knocks on her head softly, twice) Anybody home...?  
  
[There is still no response. She is obviously ignoring him on purpose. She is very much absorbed in her book and is on the last page]  
  
[HARDLEY, who now shows an annoyed expression, tries to think of a way to get her attention. He brightens, as an idea occurs to him]  
  
HARDLEY: (Grinning slyly) Hey...Doll Face-  
  
LAUREN: WHAT!? (Turns to face him, exasperated) Can't you see that I'm kind of OCCUPIED at the moment!? (Turns off CD player and faces her book again, waving him away) Take a number, POPS, I'll be with ya' in a minute.  
  
[HARDLEY rolls his eyes, knowing that he deserved that one. He then notices the title on the top of the last page of her book.]  
  
HARDLEY: (Reads aloud) "Of Mice and Men"? Isn't that book a little...dreary for you?  
  
LAUREN: (Annoyed) Dad, I'm twenty-three years old. I'm pretty sure I can handle it. (Closes book) Besides, it's a great novel. It's about these two guys during the Depression who are looking for work, but-  
  
HARDLEY: (Interrupts her, excited again) Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's great, punkin! Now... how would you like to see something REALLY worth while? An unforgettable experience, that's definitely better than THAT old piece of literature. (Indicates book)  
  
LAUREN: (Defensive) Dad, this is NOT an "old piece of literature". It's a fantastic, not to mention timeless, piece of writing that any adult could enjoy. Which, by the way, I am immensely doing so. And I don't appreciate you treating this book as if it were an edition of The National Enquirer!  
  
[There is a short pause, as HARDLEY is starring at her blankly this entire time]  
  
HARDLEY: (Hopefully) Soooo.. that's a YES, then? Right?  
  
[LAUREN looks up at him and sighs while taking off her headset. She is still very much taken aback and hurt at her father's disinterest in her book. But, as usual, she decides to humor him for his efforts in science, no matter how absurd they may be]  
  
LAUREN: (Putting on glasses) Alright, fine. (Looks up at him) I'm listening..  
  
[SCENE: The camera now shows the laboratory of Professor Hardley, except this time there are people in lab coats running back and fourth with papers in hand, talking with other scientists about an equation or something of great importance. Equipment is buzzing and lights are flashing all around the room as other scientists look over the information being displayed on the screens and on the paper that is printed from them. Everyone is much jumpier than usual]  
  
[LAUREN thinks this as she follows HARDLEY himself through the crowd of hustle and bustle. She is actually showing some signs of interest as to why everyone is so preoccupied with something that is obviously of great importance. She is curious as to what could possibly be so important]  
  
[The two continue walking until they begin to near a single elevator at the far end of the room. This is something that Lauren is very familiar with. She uses it just about every other day in order to get to the lower levels of the lab. This is where HARDLEY keeps the simulator rooms where she trains and exercises, as she is a bit of a health nut]  
  
[HARDLEY is about five feet away from the elevator, when a man dressed in a kind of black jump suit approaches him. He has short, dark brown hair with eyes to match and looks to be around his twenties. He is holding a pair of strange looking goggles in his left hand that are tinted red on the lenses, and a rifle in his right, which he has resting on his shoulder. His face is slightly glistened with sweat and he looks exhausted]  
  
[LAUREN eyes him curiously, as she has never seen him in the lab before. The fact that he is attractive also gives her a reason to stare]  
  
HARDLEY: (Beaming) Mike! (Pats him on the back) How are things progressing so far?  
  
MIKE: That's what I need to speak with you about Professor. (Notices LAUREN, smiles) Hi.  
  
LAUREN: (Shyly) Hi.  
  
[She is trying not to blush]  
  
HARDLEY: (Noticing this) Oh! I'm sorry, Mike. This is my daughter, Lauren. Lauren, this is Michael Atwood. (Pushes her in front of him, towards MIKE)  
  
MIKE: (Puts goggles around wrist, holds out his hand) Call me Mike.  
  
LAUREN: (Shakes his hand) Hi, Mike. It's nice to meet you.  
  
[Once they stop shaking hands, MIKE looks back at HARDLEY, a serious look on his face]  
  
MIKE: Sir, may I have a word with you? (To LAUREN, smiling again) In private, if you don't mind, Ma'am?  
  
LAUREN: (Blushing again) Um.. Sure! No problem! (To HARDLEY, pointing towards elevator) Dad, do you want me to go a head and-  
  
HARDLEY: Absolutely not! This'll only take a moment. Now you go on over there and sit in Daddy's chair while I speak with the nice young man.  
  
LAUREN: (Extremely embarrassed) Da-Ad! (Through clenched teeth) Don't do that!  
  
HARDLEY: (Not noticing her embarrassment) Go on Sweetheart, I'll be with you in a minute! (Pushes her toward his nearby desk)  
  
LAUREN: (Sighs, still embarrassed) Fine.  
  
[She trudges over to his desk and sits in the revolving chair. She spins once in a while out of boredom throughout HARDLEY and MIKE'S conversation]  
  
[After watching his daughter, turns to MIKE, who also has been observing LAUREN]  
  
HARDLEY: (To MIKE, smiling) So, how are things going on the lower levels?  
  
[MIKE breaks his attention away from LAUREN after a moment and looks at HARDLEY seriously]  
  
MIKE: Sir, some of us involved in the fieldwork have some concern for the amount of darts that-  
  
HARDLEY: Ah, yes! That! (Chuckles, pats him on the back again) There's no need to worry, Mike. Everything is under control.  
  
MIKE: It's just that each dart contains a highly effective toxin that's capable of bringing down a water buffalo in one shot. And during the past week, we've already used.. (Pauses, counting on one hand)..8, maybe 10 darts in all! (Showing concern) Frankly, the boys, including myself, are a bit surprised that he's still alive, not to mention his condition is-  
  
HARDLEY: (Stern, no longer cheerful) Michael, your opinion is not needed at this point. We're well aware of the creature's condition. My colleagues and I are, after all, experienced professionals in our field. (Poking him in the chest) So, if for some obscure reason we can't figure out what the hell is wrong with the subject, then, and ONLY then, will we ask for your opinion! Other wise, I don't want to hear it! For now, you just do what you and your "boys" were hired to do; keeping that thing under control! (Backing off a bit, speaking calmly) Is that perfectly clear, Captain?  
  
[MIKE looks on at him in silence, as if he had expected HARDLEY to act this way, seeing as he had the last time he had brought up the subject]  
  
MIKE: (With forced calm)... Yes, Sir.  
  
[HARDLEY, still a bit angry, forces a smile]  
  
HARDLEY: Good.. (To LAUREN, cheerful again) Alright, Hun, let's go!  
  
[LAUREN, who has been straining to hear the conversation the entire time, tries to act oblivious the moment he looks at her. She gets up out of the chair when she hears the Hun, knowing perfectly well whom he is addressing, and goes to his side]  
  
HARDLEY: (To MIKE) You go ahead and take the rest of the day off, Mike. You look beat!  
  
MIKE: (Forced calm again) Whatever you think is best.... Professor.  
  
[HARDLEY looks at LAUREN and nods with a smile. He then heads toward the elevator]  
  
[LAUREN stays behind for a moment in order to say good-bye to MIKE. But HARDLEY interrupts her before she can even begin to say something]  
  
HARDLEY: (From O/C) Come along, Lauren! Don't dawdle!  
  
[LAUREN glances at MIKE, gives a little wave, along with a quick "bye" before she follows her father into the now open elevator doors. He nods at her with a smile as the doors close. Once they're closed, the smile fades]  
  
MIKE: (To himself, aloud) Experienced my foot. But for his sake. I hope you are, Hardley. God, I hope you are...  
  
[He then walks off towards a door to his right, labeled "Locker Room", as the camera fades to black, ending the scene]  
  
Wow, that was long!! Pheuw!! I hope ya liked it! Please review this one! TTFN! ;) 


	4. confusion

NOTE: Anything having to do with the PPG, has nothing, what so ever, to do with me.  
  
Um, I guess I should start by saying that...I'm an idiot. No, it's true! Don't try to argue with me and try to make me feel better. Because I know I am. I didn't even know what spoilers were!! Do'h! Thanks for mentioning it in your last review, Dooly, otherwise I never would have figured it out! Well, I probably WOULD have...eventually. But remember...this IS my first fic. I'll get the hang of all da' "story lingo".  
  
Aaaaaanywhozits...enough about me...and my complaining...on with the Newby's story! Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lost Promises, Found Friendships  
  
By: Dramaqueen-8.0  
  
Chapter4: Confusion  
  
[SCENE: The camera is now viewing the outside of the home of the PPG. It is in the afternoon a few days later. It is beautiful, peaceful and quiet...until the silence is broken-]  
  
BUBBLES: (Off camera) Can so!  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Also off camera) Can not!  
  
[-by sibling rivalry]  
  
[The scene shows the inside of the girls' room, where we see Bubbles and Buttercup, arguing again. The camera pans back and fourth as each of them speak]  
  
BUBBLES: Can so!  
  
BUTTERCUP: Can not!  
  
BUBBLES: (Angrier) Can so infinity!  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Also angrier) Can not infinity times two!  
  
BUBBLES: Hey! You can't do that!  
  
BUTTERCUP: Can to!  
  
BUBBLES: Can not!  
  
[The camera pans towards the door as Blossom float into the room. She shows an annoyed expression]  
  
BLOSSOM: WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?  
  
[The two stop arguing. They turn to look at her and immediately begin to explain the situation]  
  
BUBBLES: (To Blossom) Well, I was just sitting on the bed, reading, not doing anything wrong-  
  
BUTTERCUP: Liar! You were sitting on MY side of the bed!  
  
BUBBLES: Would you pa-lease let me finish!?  
  
[Buttercup folds her arms, closes her eyes and sticks her nose in the air in the fashion of Princess Morebucks. This also leads to her sticking her tongue out at Bubbles. Bubbles pretends not to notice]  
  
BUBBLES: (Calmly) Thank you. (To Blossom) Now, as I was saying. I was just sitting there on OUR bed... (Shoots glare at Buttercup)...reading one of my favorite stories. Ya' know, the one about the Lion and the Mouse-  
  
BUTTERCUP: You were reading THAT!? (Sticks tongue out again) Yuck! That story is so lame. Like a lion would actually let a mouse go after it promises to "return the favor", (uses...um...hands, to make quote signs) whatever that means. I mean, come on! How fairy tale can ya' get?  
  
BUBBLES: (Gasps) It is NOT a fairy tale! Something like that could really happen!  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Grins) Besides, you probably weren't even really reading it. You were just looking at the pictures again, weren't you? Tsh. You're such a baby.  
  
BUBBLES: (Angry, throwing arms in air) I AM NOT A BABY! And so what if I was, huh? I mean the pictures are really pretty and-  
  
BLOSSOM: (Off camera) STOP!  
  
[The two stop arguing and turn to look at her in surprise]  
  
BLOSSOM: (Takes a deep breath, she is now on camera) Now then.this is obviously another ridiculous, (To herself) not to mention pointless, (To others) argument that can be easily resolved. (Turns to Buttercup) Buttercup, do you even know what the story of the lion and the mouse symbolizes?  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Crosses arms again, mumbles) Like it matters.  
  
[Buttercup sees Blossom glaring at her out of the corner of her eye. She gives an exasperated sigh]  
  
BUTTERCUP: It means that if you don't eat your food right away, it starts talking your ear off so that you won't want to eat it!  
  
BUBBLES: (Gasps...again) It does not!  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Turns to face Bubbles) Does to!  
  
BUBBLES: Does not!  
  
[Blossom slaps her forehead, sighing in frustration]  
  
BLOSSOM: Alright, alright! That's good! (To Bubbles) Bubbles what do YOU think it means?  
  
[Both look at her. Bubbles is smiling while Buttercup rolls her eyes as her younger sibling gives her definition of the childish story]  
  
BUBBLES: (Confident) It actually means that if you do something nice for someone, then they'll be nice back, right? (Still smiling sweetly)  
  
BUTTERCUP: Ha! (Points and laughs at Bubbles) Yeah right! You're more of a baby than I thought you were! That can't really happen!  
  
BLOSSOM: Actually, Buttercup, Bubbles is right. Well, that particular story could stand for a number of things, but it mainly says that one good deed deserves another.  
  
BUTTERCUP: Okay, wait a minute! So...you're tellin' me that...ANYONE can do something good in return for something, uh, "nice" being done for them?  
  
BUBBLES: (Puffing up proudly) Yep! Even Mojo Jojo has his moments, ya' know!  
  
[Buttercup pauses to think about this. After a moment she smiles evilly having thought of something smart to say in order to prove them both wrong]  
  
BUTTERCUP: ANYONE, huh...? I bet I could think of someone that would never, and I'm mean NEVER, do anything nice for anyone! Not even to return to a favor!  
  
BLOSSOM: (Humoring her) Okay, Buttercup. Who could possibly be that self- centered? I mean, Bubbles is right. Even Mojo has been known to return a favor. (Thinks about this) Well...maybe not often...but it has been known to happen...even to the worst of us!  
  
BUBBLES: I don't see how you could. Even if it's not a good deed, they'd have to return the favor somehow...even if it IS something bad, (Frowns) it would still count as giving something back in return for what someone does to you...I think...  
  
[Bubbles has gone into deep thought]  
  
[Buttercup rolls her eyes at her, and instead decides to just outsmart Blossom]  
  
BUTTERCUP: Well...what about...Fuzzy?  
  
BLOSSOM: What about him?  
  
BUTTERCUP: There's no way that Lumpkins could possibly return a favor. Good or bad, and you know it!  
  
[Bubbles, at this point, has just snapped back into reality]  
  
BUBBLES: He has too! He can't possibly be that bad!  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Smirking) Oh yeah, Bubble head? Name ONE thing that he's done in order to return some kind of favor for us or for Townsville? (Pauses) And family doesn't count!  
  
[Bubbles is about to speak, but stops, realizing that family was the only thing that she could come up with. Other than that, she can't think of anything on Fuzzy's behalf]  
  
BUTTERCUP: Ha! I told you! I'm right! (Starts singing) I'm right, I'm right, I-I am ri-ight! (She now starts doing a ridiculous little dance while chanting this a few times)  
  
BLOSSOM: (To Bubbles) Well, I hate to say it, but...she has got a point.  
  
BUBBLES: (About to cry) But...but he could if...if he wanted to...and if he really tried-  
  
[Buttercup, who is still psyched about the idea of out-smarting her sisters for once, is still chanting over her victory]  
  
BUTTERCUP: (While dancing) No way! Not Fuzzy! In order to get something out of him, you'd probably have to have a gun to his head, or something. (Stops dancing, but laughs instead) And who could possibly be stupid enough to threaten Fuzzy Lumpkins with a gun...or ANYTHING for that matter!?  
  
BUBBLES: (Sniffling) I guess...  
  
BLOSSOM: (Sighs) Fine. You're right, were wrong. Happy? Can we stop talking about this now, please?  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Talks in a baby voice) Oh, whats a matta, Red? You can dish it out but you can't take da' pain, can ya? Po' widdo Bwossom!  
  
[Blossom is about to start another argument when the hotline begins to buzz]  
  
ALL: The Hotline!  
  
[Blossom flies over and answers it, relieved to be out of another fight with Buttercup]  
  
BLOSSOM: Yes Mayor?...Oh, hi Miss Bellum...uh-hu...(eyes widen) What?...But how...(there is a short pause)Are you sure that...(shows confused expression) uh-hu...yeah, um, okay we're on it.  
  
[She hangs up the phone and turns to face her sisters. She still shows a look of confusion]  
  
BUBBLES: (After another pause) Well, what did she say?  
  
[Buttercup, who has now totally forgotten about her pointless victory over Blossom, flies excitedly into the air]  
  
BUTTERCUP: (With enthusiasm) Yeah! What've we got this time? Monsters?  
  
[Blossom shakes her head 'no']  
  
BUBBLES: Oh, oh! I know! (Raises hand, floating into air beside Buttercup) Is it a fire or a flood or anything bad like that?  
  
[Blossom shakes her head again. She's still at a loss for words at the moment, obviously]  
  
BUBBLES: (Lowers hand, sadly) Oh...  
  
BUTTERCUP: Hey! Then that would mean it's a villain up to no good! Alright! I hope it's Mojo this time. (Makes fist, punches other hand) I could use a good workout!  
  
BLOSSOM: No...no, it's...not Mojo...  
  
[She scratches her head. She is finding this very difficult to explain]  
  
BUBBLES&BUTTERCUP: (Annoyed) Then who!?  
  
BLOSSOM: Well...I guess it's...its' Fuzzy, but-  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Kicking the air) Ah, Man! Not Fuzzy! He doesn't count as a real villain! He's just a push over! (To herself aloud) How's a girl supposed to get a real workout when there aren't any good villains worth beating up?  
  
BUBBLES: Yeah, he's only mean 'cause he doesn't have any friends. (Sad) Poor Fuzzy.  
  
BUTTERCUP: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. Let's just go kick his butt and get it over with.  
  
[She flies toward the windows, Bubbles close behind]  
  
BLOSSOM: (Off camera) No!  
  
[The two stop and turn to face their leader, shocked]  
  
[Buttercup, who is getting tired of waiting around while there is havoc being wreaked, floats down beside Blossom while Bubbles stays afloat by the windows]  
  
BUTTERCUP: Waddaya mean, no!? (Crosses arms) Is it Fuzzy Lumpkins or isn't it?  
  
BLOSSOM: Well...uh...sorta. All I know is that we need to meet the Mayor and Miss Bellum in the forest.  
  
[She flies up beside Bubbles as Buttercup follows]  
  
BLOSSOM: Miss Bellum can explain this better than I can. Let's go!  
  
[She zooms out the window, followed by the other two, who are now just as confused as their sibling]  
  
[The camera fades to black, ending the scene]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I finally updated. Yippee!! Yeah, I know how "excited" you all are to finally have another chapter done. Especially when I finally include the girls in it! But hopefully I can get some others posted before I lose my enthusiasm in this story. I have it all in my head. The only problem is getting to a computer with some more time on my hands!!  
  
TTFN ;) 


	5. introductions

I do not own anything in this story, so far, except for Lauren and Mike. But if ya wanna use either of them, which is doubtful, then ya have ta ask me first!  
  
Note: Wow, Dooly read my mind!! How freaky!! I was actually planning on doing another Fuzzy fic sometime in the near future about him finding a girl. Don't ask me what form of species she will be, 'cos I don't even know! I was thinking about doing it in this one, but I don't know now. What do you, the readers, think about that? I mean, it wouldn't be a bad kind of romance, but ya know one of those cute "beauty that tamed the beast" sort of things. She'd be more of a friend than... ya know... a, "girl friend".  
  
Well... on with the show!!! :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lost Promises, Found Friendships  
  
By Dramaqueen-8.0  
  
Chapter5: Introductions  
  
[SCENE: The camera now shows the lab of Professor Hardley, only instead of it being filled with scientists running back and fourth in a rush; it is now occupied with a few people at their desks, getting ready to go home, seeing as how it is late at night]  
  
[It is later that same day]  
  
[The camera pans across the room until we come to a shot of Lauren Hardley, standing in front of a large one way mirror. She is wearing a long sleeved, light blue shirt with 'CUTIE' written on the front in bold blue letters. For blue jeans, she is wearing her hip huggers with faded white tennis shoes. Her hair is back in a high ponytail]  
  
[Her face shows an express of concern as she looks through the window at what appears to be a medical room. The small room is unoccupied except for the unconscious figure on the bed, hooked up to several pieces of machinery. There are also restraints holding down his arms, legs and torso, which are all covered in pink fur]  
  
[The figure is obviously Fuzzy Lumpkins]  
  
[The sound of a sliding door is heard and we see Mike Atwood come inside of the room from behind her. He is now dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. He has a set of keys in one hand and an access card to the lab in the other]  
  
[However, her gaze remains upon the medical room. He sees her standing there, knowing that she has had that same distant look ever since her father had brought her down into the lower levels of the lab to see his latest "experiment"]  
  
[He shakes his head, putting down his keys and access card on a near by computer monitor. He walks up beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder]  
  
MIKE: Hey, you okay?  
  
[She jumps a bit at his hand resting on her shoulder. She turns, responding with a forced smile]  
  
LAUREN: (Quietly) Yeah...yeah, I'm fine...why?  
  
MIKE: Um...well, I haven't known you for very long, but, you just don't seem like the kind of person that gets depressed about something very often.  
  
LAUREN: (Surprised) Oh, uh, well, I guess that this whole thing kind of freaked me out a bit at first. No biggie. (She laughs nervously, turning back to the window)  
  
MIKE: (After a short pause) Actually...I meant just now. You looked more concerned than freaked out.  
  
[She looks back at him in silence, before dropping the calm act, finally glad to have someone to talk to about all this...besides her father, that is. And she had given up on getting any answers out of him just yesterday]  
  
LAUREN: Well, who wouldn't! I mean, just look at him! (Gestures toward window) He looks so...pathetic in there. Doesn't he?  
  
MIKE: (Looks through window) Yeah, I know what ya' mean.  
  
[There is a long pause as both of them watch Fuzzy in silence. She sighs after a moment. Mike looks at her again]  
  
MIKE: Look, I don't mean to pry, but...why do you care?  
  
LAUREN: (Turns toward him again, shocked) What!?  
  
MIKE: (Struggling) Ya' know, with him being...what he is...it just seems kinda weird that someone like you would show concern for...well, someone like...that. (This time he gestures toward window)  
  
[Lauren is still taken aback by Mike's question. She is about to respond, but is interrupted by a beeping noise coming from one of the monitors below the one-way mirror. The two of them both look down at it]  
  
[Mike reads what is on the screen, which causes his eyes to widen slightly]  
  
MIKE: (Exasperated sigh) Not again...  
  
[He goes to the monitor where he put his keys down earlier and picks up the access card. He then heads toward another sliding door, leading into the small medical room]  
  
[Lauren follows his actions with her gaze, once again confused]  
  
LAUREN: What? What is it, what's wrong?  
  
MIKE: It's the Lumpkin. His condition has been unstable for the past few-  
  
LAUREN: (Surprised) Unstable!? Whadda ya' mean by unstable?  
  
[Mike stops in front of the door, fumbling with the card]  
  
MIKE: Well, uh, when we first brought him hear, he was still heavily sedated from the tranquilizers-  
  
LAUREN: Whoa, whoa, whoa! (Putting hands up angrily) Tranquilizers? Heavily sedated? (Walks up behind him) What kind of experiment is my father working on here!?  
  
[Mike turns toward her, a bit taken aback]  
  
MIKE: You mean...he didn't explain all of this? (Points at equipment through window)  
  
LAUREN: Well, his research has always been a little...over the top, so I never bother asking-  
  
[The beeping begins to increase in pace. Mike turns back towards the door, sliding his card into the coded lock. He then proceeds to punch in a few numbers causing the small light above it to flash from red to green, after which the door slides open quickly]  
  
[Lauren has been watching him carefully throughout this process]  
  
[He then proceeds into the room, heading straight for a small table in the corner of the room. He picks up a syringe and a bottle filled with a clear liquid. He inserts the needle into the top, extracting some of the liquid]  
  
[He then approaches Fuzzy, who is breathing heavily, injecting his arm with the needle, causing him to flinch a little]  
  
[Lauren has noticed this. Not to mention the expression on his face ever since she had entered the room without thinking]  
  
[After a few seconds, the beeping begins to return to the steady beat it had been earlier. Fuzzy's breathing also begins to slow, instead he is now wheezing quietly, but he seems to be in less pain]  
  
[This causes Lauren to look away from him, seeing as how she hates to see any living thing suffer]  
  
[Mike breathes a sigh of relief, though to Lauren it sounded more annoyed than relieved]  
  
[Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Mike's key card on the small table next to the bottle of clear liquid. She continues to stare at it until Mike says something, causing her to look back at him]  
  
MIKE: (To Fuzzy) Well, that oughtta hold ya' for a while, anyway.  
  
[He then turns to face her. This time it's his turn to force a smile in order to show confidence where there isn't any. Naturally, she sees right through it]  
  
MIKE: He'll be okay, now. This is normal, so it might happen again, but not for the rest of the night...  
  
[He looks back down at the slowly breathing Fuzzy]  
  
MIKE: (To himself, aloud)...I hope.  
  
[Lauren looks back down at the unconscious creature. He really was pathetic. She just wished that there was something she could do for him...]  
  
[Her attention is once again on the small table. She is eyeing the key card again]  
  
[Mike sighs, heading back to the door. He is in deep thought, causing him to forget all about the syringe in his hand and the key card on the table]  
  
[Lauren is about to follow him, but before she does so, she grabs the card and pockets it, hoping that he didn't notice]  
  
[She walks behind him and out the door. But before he is all the way through, he stops, turning back around and walking past her. He goes to the small table, placing the syringe down slowly without thinking. He then heads back through the door, pressing a button on his way out, causing it to slide shut behind him]  
  
[Lauren is holding her breath, hoping he doesn't remember the card. Once the door is shut, she exhales]  
  
[He turns back to face her. Once again he looks exhausted]  
  
MIKE: Well, it's getting kind of late. You should probably turn in. It's my turn on the graveyard shift tonight, so I'll be here all night. (Turns, facing a monitor)  
  
[Lauren's thoughts are all on her new possession, concealed within her back pocket. She eyes Mike in silence, thinking. After a moment, she grins slyly]  
  
LAUREN: Ya' know, Mike... (Gets closer to him, concerned) You look exhausted. Why don't you go on home? I can watch him. Besides, if anything does go wrong, then I can just call Dad. (Pats him on the back lovingly) You need your rest.  
  
[Mike has turned to face her while she speaks]  
  
[He is about to protest, but it's hard to say no to her when she keeps looking up at him like that with those deep green eyes]  
  
[After a short pause, he sighs in defeat]  
  
MIKE: Well,...(still a bit hesitant)...I, I guess it would be alright if you're here. Like you said, help isn't that far off if something does go wrong, and it's not likely to.  
  
LAUREN: (Grinning) You are exactly right, Michael! (Pats him on the back again) I can handle things, you go on home and get some sleep.  
  
MIKE: Alright, I, uh, guess I'll see ya' tomorrow...are you sure that-  
  
LAUREN: Positive. Now go home. And don't worry, you won't get in trouble. I guarantee it.  
  
[She pushes him toward the exit]  
  
MIKE: Well, if you're sure-  
  
LAUREN: I'm sure. Trust me...  
  
[She opens the door for him and pushes him onto the other side of it]  
  
LAUREN: Bye, Mike.  
  
MIKE: Yeah, but-  
  
LAUREN: Bye, Mike!  
  
[Before he can respond again, she closes the door behind him. He stands there in silence for a moment or two, until finally just shrugs and makes his way through the empty lower levels, towards the elevator doors]  
  
[Cut back to Lauren as she pulls the card out of her back pocket, humming to herself. She turns back around, facing the medical room door. This stops her humming]  
  
[She slowly approaches the door, key card in hand. She looks back and fourth from the one-way mirror, to the door, and finally down at the card. She chews on her bottom lip, wondering if this is really a good idea]  
  
[She is silent for a moment, until finally she speaks aloud to herself]  
  
LAUREN: (Takes a deep breath) Okay, Lauren...let's just, get this over with...  
  
[She repeats all of the steps that she had observed from Mike; first she slides the card into the small coded lock, next she punches in the four numbers, 7-3-6-8, on the keypad, waiting for the light to change green. It does, so she walks, with great hesitance, through the open door]  
  
[The camera is now on Fuzzy Lumpkins, from Lauren's POV. He is no longer dressed in his blue overalls, but instead he is wearing what appears to be a set of white scrubs. His forehead is drenched with sweat and his antennae twitch every so often. At the same time, he grits his teeth harder and shuts his eyes even tighter. He is definitely still in pain]  
  
[Slowly, but surely, she approaches the bed, keeping a watchful eye on the villain while doing so. By the time she reaches the bedside, she realizes something...]  
  
[...she is less than a foot away from a dangerous criminal, and she has no idea when or how she got there]  
  
[The thought of him being a threat to her soon leaves her mind as she observes him laying there, being held down by the thick restraints. But for some reason, it appears that they aren't even necessary. This makes her wonder why they're there at all]  
  
[This gives her a sudden urge to reach out and undo them...just a little. But her hand freezes in midair, knowing that deep down it wouldn't be very smart]  
  
[Her hand instead goes up to the Lumpkin's face. She pauses, looking around her. Her glance falls upon a dry wash clothe on another small table right next to her. She picks it up, folds it and uses it to lightly dab his drenched forehead]  
  
[At first, she was still very hesitant in doing this, but something told her that she had to stay there, by his side. Not sitting in front of a computer screen, waiting for something to go wrong]  
  
[She felt like she was in a hospital and she had to wait for someone to tell her what was going on and if the person was going to be okay. She didn't like hospitals, mainly for that reason. The waiting. Hospitals are meant to help people, not keep them in the dark...then again, she was used to being left in the dark...]  
  
[While she is deep in thought, Fuzzy stirs, causing her to jump in surprise]  
  
[She stares down at him wide-eyed, as he struggles under the restraints]  
  
FUZZY: Oooohhh...(Coughs feebly a few times)  
  
LAUREN: (Through clenched teeth)...uh-uh...  
  
[Her legs kept sending a message to her brain, telling her to leave, now. But she couldn't move, out of fear or courage, she didn't know. But she felt that she just had to stay there]  
  
FUZZY: (Opens eyes slowly) Wha...whas goin on...(looks around room) Where am I?  
  
[Lauren swallows hard, trying to think of something to say]  
  
[She moves closer to him, speaking quietly so as not to irritate him]  
  
LAUREN: Y-your in my fa- I mean, Professor Hardley's laboratory...that's, all I can tell you, really.  
  
[Fuzzy turns his head in order to face her. She notices a far off look in his eyes]  
  
[She sighs]  
  
LAUREN: (Thinking) Good. He's still heavily sedated. He has no idea what's going on or where he is...he's not going to hurt me.  
  
FUZZY: Well, what in tarnashin' am I doin' 'ere? (Coughs) Last I 'member I was in the forest, yellin' at...(thinks, confused) someone...  
  
[He tries to gather up enough strength to sit up, but Lauren, not wanting him to discover his restraints, immediately stops him by putting her hands over his shoulders]  
  
LAUREN: No! No, don't try to get up...it'd be, uh, bad...for you.  
  
[Normally, in a situation like this, Fuzzy would just ignore her and get up. But he was still very weak, and he didn't know why. Plus, even though she wasn't trying very hard to force him back down, he still felt that there was no way to overpower her while in this condition]  
  
[In other words, for once, he had no choice but to take orders...from a girl...]  
  
[So he decides to play it smart and do as she says for now, leaning back on the bed]  
  
[They both remain silent, one trying to decide how to phrase into words what they want to ask]  
  
[Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Fuzzy speaks up first]  
  
FUZZY: So, um, can ya' at leas' tell me why I'm 'ere...or, is that one a dem' thangs ya' can't tell me?  
  
LAUREN: Well, uh, ya' see...I'm sort of new to all of this, so, I pretty much know about as much as you do at this point. (Laughs nervously) Sorry.  
  
FUZZY: Oh... (Casts gaze downward)  
  
[Lauren observes him in silence, feeling bad that she can't give him any more information]  
  
[After a moment, she sighs deeply]  
  
LAUREN: Look...there is something else that I can tell you... (Pauses)...In order to bring you here...a group of people had to inject you with...tranquilizer darts.  
  
FUZZY: (Confused) Tranquilizer...Oh yeah! Now I 'member!  
  
[Lauren jumps at his response, thinking that he's angry at the memory]  
  
FUZZY: (Chuckles) So that's what those thangs were. I was wonderin' why it didn't really hurt when they was shootin' at me!  
  
[Lauren is surprised at his reaction]  
  
LAUREN: (Thinking) Wow!! He must REALLY be out of it!!  
  
[Fuzzy looks down at his arms and torso, noticing the restraints]  
  
FUZZY: So...what're these 'ere doohickeys for?  
  
LAUREN: Oh! Well, um, they're to make sure you don't hurt yourself...Yeah! Anyone heavily sedated like you were, or are, always tends to do things to hurt his or herself without really meaning to...at least, I think so...  
  
[She looks at him hopefully, praying that he's buying this]  
  
FUZZY: Wait a minute... (Looks at her, suspicious)...Is this one a them crazy houses?  
  
LAUREN: What!? No! I told you, you're in a laboratory! You're an... (looks at floor)...experiment.  
  
[Fuzzy looks on at her blankly for a short time]  
  
FUZZY: Oh... (Casual) Well, as long as ya'll don't thank I'm crazy, that's fine! (Laughs dumbly) I may have a bad temper, but that sure as heck don't mean I'm crazy!  
  
[Fuzzy continues to laugh at himself, while Lauren looks on at him in silence, bewildered]  
  
[She glances at the small table where the syringe and bottle of liquid are, right where Mike left them]  
  
LAUREN: (Thinking) What in the world did you GIVE this guy, Mike!?  
  
[Fuzzy has stopped laughing and is now observing her in silence, until he finally says something]  
  
FUZZY: Yeah, I know what yer thinkin'?  
  
[She looks back at him, still in amazement, unable to respond]  
  
FUZZY: Ya must be thinkin' that...well, ya know...with my reputation n' all...yer thinkin' that I might hurt ya, er somethin'...ainchya'?  
  
[Lauren, who was not expecting that at all, (then again, who expects anything coming out of this chapter) is snapped back to reality]  
  
LAUREN: Well, yeah, I guess so...but not really. I mean, if you weren't in your, uh, condition, then I'd have a reason to fear you. (Pauses, takes a step closer) Um...you're not...going to...are you?  
  
FUZZY: (Grins, shakes his head) Nah! I ain't got no reason to. If you were trespasin' on ma property, then...yeah, I'd probably shoot ya!  
  
[Lauren giggles, which surprises even her]  
  
FUZZY: But, seein' as how I'm on yer property, well, I'm kinda waitin' ta get shot at, ma self! (Pauses) Oh wait...I guess I already have been, huh? (Laughs again)  
  
[They both laugh for a bit, until Fuzzy coughs a few times again]  
  
LAUREN: (Gasps) Are you alright? (Places hand on his shoulder)  
  
FUZZY: (Stops coughing) Yeah...yeah, I'll live.  
  
[They sit there in silence, until Fuzzy decides to speak up after a minute]  
  
FUZZY: So...what, what's yer name?  
  
[Knowing that he's not going to hurt her, while being drugged up, anyway, she wonders if it would be safe to give him her FULL name, seeing as how it was her father responsible for the Lumpkin being here in the first place]  
  
LAUREN: (After a short pause) Atwood...Lauren Atwood...  
  
[Fuzzy, although his arms are strapped down to the bed, holds up his hand, offering a hand shake]  
  
[She takes it in hers with a smile]  
  
FUZZY: (Grins) Nice ta' meetchya, Ms Lauren. The name's Fuzzy...Fuzzy Lumpkins.  
  
LAUREN: (Nods, chuckles nervously) Yeah...I know...  
  
[The last thing we see is the two of them still shaking hands. Fuzzy, with a dopey grin on his face, and Lauren, who, although feeling guilty about lying, is forcing a smile]  
  
[The camera then fades to black, ending the scene]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woah!! What was THAT chapter all about!? Well, I know it was messed up, but I guess I was satisfied enough with it to actually post it! Plus, the idea of Fuzzy being so pumped full of some kinda drug sounded funny...I'm weird, I know...Go figure! I kinda made this one quite a bit longer than my previous ones, but it might be a while before I get the next one up. So it's all good! Please review and keep reading!! :D  
  
TTFN ;) 


End file.
